


Long Nights Always Linger

by Natalia



Series: Life is a Short Story [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Murmurs of my own, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before Steven Gerrard and Xabi Alonso met each other in Málaga.<br/>Life simply pushes you around without telling you why doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Nights Always Linger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one because the light suddenly went off in my room. It was not that late, but it was horribly dark.
> 
> It's the best scenario to write such an article, don't you agree with me?

Life is a Short Story Pre: Long Nights Always Linger

星期五的语言交换中他认识了他，杰拉德认识了阿隆索。  
他们交换了联系方式，依照活动组织方的意愿用名字+语种 （StevenEN和XabiES） 标记了彼此。  
后来，他们交换和标记了更多的东西。  
马德里的夜自十点之后才算正式开始，霓虹灯照在男女老少身上光影斑驳。时间被分割成了不同的段落，散进不同的空间。不知哪一片时间刚好掉落在他们周围。

「Steven,」阿隆索轻唤和他处于同一空间男子的名字，「长夜还未真正开始，」他伸手抓住了对方的上臂，「我迫不及待让其发生。」  
「Xabi,」被叫到名字的男人转了个身，将面孔朝向声音的主人，「我们应该再等一等。」  
「为什么？」阿隆索的手并未放开杰拉德（他没有这种意图，他甚至加重了手上的力气），空出来的另一只手抚上了英国男人的鬓角，「为什么不让长夜现在开始，就现在。」  
「就现在，」杰拉德无意识地重复着对方的语言，「就现在。」  
「对，就现在。」阿隆索的唇靠近杰拉德的右耳，「等待毫无意义。」  
毫无意义，杰拉德似受到了蛊惑般在脑内重复着这句话，它在狭小的空间内不断回响，直到时间听到了这从封闭之处传来的指令。然后，她倾泻到了他们身边。  
神说要有光，便有了光。一切忽而发亮。杰拉德向前迈了一步，他凑近阿隆索，他吻了他的眼睛，他吻了他的鼻尖，他吻了他的嘴唇，然后伸出舌头舔了舔对方因酒后缺水而稍许干燥的嘴唇。略带粗糙的触感微微刺痛了神经，但舌尖辗转过的地方彼此降伏和融解。  
阿隆索注意到了时间散落留下的痕迹。是前进，是原地转圈——至少她没有停滞不前。他开始回应这个吻，他效仿起了时间给他的提示。在前进，在转圈，决不是停滞不前。  
时间从未静止，时间带他们去更深更远的地方。身不由己地，不由自主地，走入了无人之境。于是看到了地平线，看到了背后闪烁的繁星，看到了黑暗无际的太空，也看到了光，从最暗处射出的光。  
他们打量着彼此的身体，满足于它们带来的欢愉。但仅仅局限于此。他们对探究表象下的真实毫无兴趣。

「明天是新的一天，」杰拉德望向阿隆索的眼眸，他只是望着，没有打算真的去看见些什么，「太阳升起后一切留于黑夜。」  
「在此之前请让我们彼此熟知。」阿隆索翻身将杰拉德置于自己和床的缝隙，「这里。」他将吻落在他的耳后；「这里。」落在脸颊；「这里。」落在颈间；落在这和那，落在每一个会被忽略的细枝末节。  
后来杰拉德将局势反转。「熟悉是相互的。」他伸出拇指摩挲身下男人的嘴唇，「这里，我想了解更多。」然后他在他的耳边吐着热气，「或者…你希望是别的地方？」  
基于表面的了解便定义为肤浅吗？他们对彼此的了解也许比常人对他们的了解更为直接和深刻。漆黑的夜和白日的光形成对比，她卸下伪装的面具，丢到一旁。她说不需要这些，黑暗里谁也无法用肉眼去辨析谁，黑暗里发生的一切到了白日都将变成秘密。所以他们赤裸地、直接地、毫无掩饰地将自己交给了黑夜。放任了理智的逃离，抛开了意识的侵占，听从了血液、神经和心脏的召唤。  
你需要光来照亮长夜，无论这光源自何处——除了太阳，阳光是用来闭合一个夜晚的。  
而他们在彼此身上找到了光，点亮了几乎打算静止的时间，点亮了表象内部装载的真实，也点亮了夜。

西班牙人意外地比英国人早起。他泡好了咖啡，询问稍晚起床的杰拉德。「加奶加糖，谢谢。」他得到了这样一个答案。那一刻的阿隆索并不想记住杰拉德，但却记住了这个答案。  
「或许我们会再见，」阿隆索的声音徘徊在低头吃早饭的杰拉德的头顶，「我得到了你所在语言学校的任职机会。」  
「从某种角度而言我们并不相识，今天是新的一天。」杰拉德咽下最后一口面包。  
然后他离开了。  
他带着光前来，他迎着光离开。

阿隆索还是记住了杰拉德。星期二他第一次带班上课，他重新认识了他，阿隆索重新认识了杰拉德。  
他们在黑暗里又一次彼此相识，然后又带着对彼此的遗忘开始了光亮及崭新的一天。  
星期五杰拉德的课程结束，他和每一个教过他的老师合影留念，每一个，包括阿隆索。他们对彼此的认知不超过学生和老师的范围——除非夜幕降临，才能隐约嗅到一丝了解。

阿隆索在那天突然希望时间学会回转。然后再次遇见杰拉德，再次认识他——也许以另一种方式。  
时间听见了他的自言自语，她猜想她需要漫长的思考才能解决这个疯狂的臆想。  
或者她已然停止，一切都留在了星期四的黑夜。


End file.
